The present disclosure relates communication and, more particularly, to performing selective transcoding between two parties each using different codec.
Transcoding is a process of converting a media file or object from one format to another. Such transcoding is used to match a codec between a calling party and a called party. Since a communication network include various types of heterogeneous networks each employing different technology and protocol, transcoding becomes an essential process for communication between two parties in such a heterogeneous communication environment.